


Stars and Scars

by snowdrop0901



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Again, Soulmarks, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, and this is what im writing, drarry is the end goal, i failed nano this year btw, idk why im sharing it now but i am, im tying to do nano this year, that it so far
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:17:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowdrop0901/pseuds/snowdrop0901
Summary: Every wizard and witch gets a soul mark one day, at first these marks are just a collection of dots but at your soulmates first touch the dots connect to form a symbol that relates to your soul marks name or nickname.When will Harry and Draco realize they are marked for each other?--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Im bad at writing but hopefully this will all make sense eventually. Now updated kinda with a second chapter.





	1. The Soulmarks

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my years nanowrimo. Its really short right now, just like last years, but hopefully unlike last years it will grow.
> 
> Chapter title is set to change, I just wrote the first thing that came to mind.
> 
> Im really in love with soulmate fanfics right now so i had an idea for one and this is it.  
> Everyone thats curently involved has a mark, and i know what their marks are, but thats about it as planning goes. I have no idea where i want to go with this fic, other than it probably ending up with eight year drarry or adult drarry. 
> 
> This is an updated version of the first chapter, thanks to whoever gave it a kudos giving me the motivation to write a little more. Somehow Ive ended up writing about Lucius and Im not too sure when that happened but yeah.  
> Again it is very late so it might not be coherent, I have no betas so its pure me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every wizard and witch gets a soul mark one day, at first these marks are just a collection of dots but at your soulmates first touch the dots connect to form a symbol that relates to your soul marks name or nickname.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look i changed the title of this chapter and added half the second chapter.   
> Im really in love with soulmate fanfics right now so i had an idea for one and this is it.  
> Everyone thats curently involved has a mark, and i know what their marks are, but thats about it as planning goes. I have no idea where i want to go with this fic, other than it probably ending up with eight year drarry or adult drarry.  
> Thanks to you two that gave it a kudos giving me the motivation to write a little more.   
> Again it is very late so it might not be coherent, I have no betas so its pure me.

Ever since he was a young child Draco found himself caught up on the shape on his mothers wrist. It was a bit like a wonky triangle, but it was made up of ten lines not just three...each line connecting two pale grey dots. When he was 4, and his mother was reaching to tuck him in at night, he asked her about it. 

“Draco dear’ she said softly before leaning to gently cup his cheek ‘don't you worry yourself about that, its old outdated magic that we don't use anymore” 

She then bent down and placed a soft kiss on his forehead before moving to leave the room. Before fully exiting, just at the door she softly spoke “One day you will have one of your own” then left. 

But that just left Draco with more questions like if it was old outdated magic why would he have to get one?

-=+=-      -=+=-      -=+=-      -=+=-      -=+=-

On a summer's day when Draco was 5 and out flying on one of the manors lush green lawns he asked his father about his shape. He knew his father did not have a wonky triangle, but he did have a grey snake so maybe that was his shape. Lucius knew he would have to explain his mark one day but he wasn't expecting it to be today. 

Lucius landed by one of the grand old trees that were dotted around the manors estate. He watched his son as he slowly flew to him barely 3 foot off the ground, he knew after today something would change and he would no longer be his little dragon. 

Draco landed with a soft thud beside his father, they sat under the tree watching the sunset in silence in what felt like hours to the small boy. Once he got bored of the silence he looked up from his father's side and asked him again. 

“Why don't you have a wonky triangle….and why do you have a little snake?”

Lucius had to laugh a little at his sons phrasing, “What wonky triangle dont I have?” he asked his son, hopefully directing conversation away from his ‘little snake’.

“You know the one on your wrist, mum has one as she said to me that i'll get one one day, so why don't you have one?” Draco questioned again, surly his father knew about his mother's triangle.

“Oh that triangle,’ Lucius replied with a soft smile, he pulled up this white shirt sleeves to show his blank wrists to his son. ‘Well I don't have one, as you can well see, but your mother does because it is her soulmark. You see, every wizard and witch either gets these dots on their 16th birthday if they have already met their soulmate and if they have not yet meet, the dots appear on the next birthday after they meet their soulmate. And well....the dots are supposed to connect to make a shape when you soulmate touches you after they have appeared and the shape they make corresponds with your soulmates name or nickname. Forever marking them as yours.”

Draco took a second for thought before replying “I think I understand but what does your name have to do with the triangle and what does mums have to do with the little snake? Mum is your soulmate isn't she dad?”

Lucius took a deep breath and looked away from his son for a moment, not yet ready to tell him that they were not in fact soulmates. Just as he turns back to Draco the heavens have opened and rain is pouring down all around them. Its warm gentle rain, the kind that falls in those sweet moments where nothing else exists around you and the world is still. Lucius now does look back at Draco, his beautiful innocent little son, and lets out a laugh and thanks whatever is out there that he's got him. Draco laughs back, and together they laugh all the way back to the manor as they run through the rain.

-=+=-      -=+=-      -=+=-      -=+=-      -=+=-

Later that night as the he lay in bed, the rain now cold and heavy banging on his bedroom window, rubbing at the shape on the top of his thigh Lucius thinks back to when it appeared and smiles at the memory. 

During his time at Hogwarts there was a hufflepuff girl that shared most of his classes, Ella Bonneville, and from the moment they met on their first train ride to the school he was captivated by her. At first they were just friends but as they grew so did their friendship and after that it wasn't long before he started noticing things about her that he never noticed before. Like how her smile lit up her whole face, and when he was the cause of that smile it felt like it lit up the whole room. Of course he knew they would never be together, because he was a Pureblood and he was destined to marry another Pureblood to feed the next generation of the sacred 28, but that never stopped those dots appearing on his 16th birthday. The next day when he met Ella outside of potions and she grabbed his bare arm to drag him to their seats, he couldn't deny the feeling he felt. The itching of his shifting skin, the deep burning he felt from the dots radiating through his body as soon as she let go. Once that day was over he knew couldn't see her again because he didn't trust himself to let her go again when the time came for him to be with another.

After all the black fairy shape tattooed onto the top of his thigh meant he was forever marked as being hers.


	2. Diagon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dracos trip to diagon alley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not dead but I have apparently forgotten how to write so this is kinda just a huge chunk of description and 'this is what happened' instead of any good content and dialogue. But at least Im updating this and not just leaving it to rot with my other wips....  
> Like last time, its late at night and i just want to share this so this chapter isnt even finished but does include a 'what im gonna write about' section at the end, so please read with caution.   
> And if you have any ideas for what i should change/add please leave a comment.

Since that day flying his relationship with his father changed slightly, even at his young age he could just tell he asked something he shouldn't, and Draco decided he wouldn't ask any more questions about the marks just incase he made things even more different between them.

As he got older he understood more of course. 

For example he knew it was his questioning about the soulmarks that altered his relationship with his parents. He knew, after over hearing them arguing one evening, that his parents weren't soulmates. He knew it was unlikely that he would get to marry his soulmate since his father told him he'd have to ‘marry in to a nice, respectable pureblood family and have an heir to keep the 28 alive’ many times. And he knew that the mark on his father's forearm was in fact the dark mark, a brand given to followers of you-know-who back when he was in power.

-=+=-      -=+=-      -=+=-      -=+=-      -=+=-

On his 11th birthday he got his Hogwarts letter, meaning he can be free from his family for the first time in his life. It’s not that Draco doesn't love his family or his home it's just over time he's noticed some cracks appearing, in both, and well he also wants to be making his own friends instead of playing with the children of his parents friends. 

July 31st, a month before the start of the school year, Draco finally got his parents to take him to Diagon Alley. It wasn't the first time he's been there but it was the first time he truly took in his surroundings, happily bouncing from one shop to the next gathering all of his school supplies. 

Draco managed to buy most of his essential equipment with his parents before his father stated he had to go and attend to other business elsewhere in the ally but he would buy Dracos books and meet up with his family outside Madame Malkins. Surprised that they had stayed together as a group for so long and slightly saddened at the thought he wouldn't be able to buy his first proper telescope with his father, he and his mother entered ‘Wiseacre’s Wizarding Equipment’. 

Successfully navigating through all the tables of varying sizes filled with miscellaneous magical objects they finally reached the telescopes and after several minutes in thought Draco decided on a modest silver telescope set that would be able to stand up to the wear and tear of being regularly transported and would still show that he came from a wealthy family. Once they had bought the telescope and had made their way back out into the ally Draco's mother decided that she was going to make sure his father bought the right books and then go and sort out a nice collection of wands for him to look at. Leaving Draco alone in the busy ally with the next destination being Madam Malkins to get his school robes fitted. 

-=+=-      -=+=-      -=+=-      -=+=-      -=+=-

~~ BIT IM HOPEFULLY GOING TO WRITE NEXT ~~

~~ Draco goes to the robe shop, and meets Harry for the first time. Generaly its gonna be exactly the same as it is in the book. Except with Dracos thoughts added in. Then hes gonna go and look at brooms. Might change to harrys perspective and write about his trip but that would just be the same as the book. Then write about them meeting breafly again on the train and about dracos train journy. And them finaly meeting before they are sorted and draco realising its harry.  ~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was a thing...on the plus side I haven gone off on a tangent about Lucius in this chapter. But i also only really have a vague idea on what else im writing. Im definitely going to finish this chapter, i just dont know when because i now have deadlines until the 13th. I also have a vague plot for the rest of this fic, which is good. 
> 
> And if you have any ideas for what i should change/add or any criticisms please leave a comment.

**Author's Note:**

> If youve read this please kudos or comment, it can be literally anything, but I would like input on where to go with this story.  
> Thanks.


End file.
